The subject matter herein relates generally to pump systems, and more particularly, to control systems for submersible pump systems.
Submersible pump systems typically include a submersible pump assembly and a motor assembly for driving the pump assembly. The pump assembly and motor assembly are inserted in a bore-hole or storage tank. Piping extends between the pump assembly and point of use and the pump assembly pumps fluid to that point of use. Some pump systems are configured to provide constant pressure at the point of use. A control device controls the operation to maintain the constant pressure condition. The control device uses a control scheme or control algorithm to maintain the constant pressure condition. However, the control algorithm typically uses factory settings for controlling the motor assembly.
Furthermore, some pump systems are utilized to maintain constant pressure in piping systems that have a high resiliency characteristic or a low resiliency characteristic. The pump systems do not take into consideration the resiliency of the piping system.
A need remains for a pump system that is adaptable to maintain a constant pressure output condition. A need remains for a pump system that factors in the resiliency characteristic of the piping system for operating the pump system.